


Lost Child’s Journey

by NRnr95



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, I always believes Marco's immortal, Implied Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, May have violence and death in later chapters, More tags later, Pining? or can it be if it's towards someone in your past life?, Reborn as OCs in both KHR and BNHA, Reincarnation, lots of feelings, suicidal thinking(kinda), temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: The journey of both Ace and Marco before they were able to reunited.I'm not good at summary but that's kinda what the story is about....
Relationships: Fuschichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Whitebeard Pirates, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Kudos: 10





	1. Ace's POV (Regret and Acceptance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I write after 4 years. And it purely indulging in my part. I know my grammar's bad but I write this because I like to not because I was paid. However, if there's any mistake feels free to tell me so I could correct it. Just don't be mean about it, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't obvious (I think) but there's a major character's death in this chapter. Specifically, the main character of this chapter. Just a reminder/warning cause I know there's some people who had problems with the death of a character.

If there’s one thing he could ever regret in his life, it was for being so weak that he could be defeated by a traitor like Teach. Not only it’s bad enough for Teach to defeat him, he was then captured and given to the Marines like he’s some sort of thing and not one of Pops commander. 

As he watch down at his family as they came to rescue him, another regret bloom inside him. He rather his family leave him alone than risking their life saving him. Yet, hearing how much his father and family willing to go to save him make hope and happiness sparked in his heart. He’s never more thankful to them. Unbidden, a droplet of happy tear dripped from his eyes.

Watching his family and later on, his precious little brother trying to save him, he couldn’t help himself from recalling each and every memories he and his family have.

Of the first time he met his little brother or the first time he met his family. Of every happy, sad, unforgettable or painful memories he have of them. Of everything he has or everything he make with them, he will never forget and forever will treasure it. Deep deep down, he couldn’t help but remember the question he once ask his Gramps and unconsciously acknowledge that all this time, he did have the answer.

Once when he met his brothers and another when they takes their vows of brotherhood. Again when Pops accepted him even before he know who he is and more when he still accept him after he did know of who he is. 

Now, seeing how hard his family trying to save him even though it’s clear just who he is, just how much he deserved this. He couldn’t help the tears from pouring down his face as he acknowledge just how much he was loved. Just how much he deserved to live, just how much he was wanted.

And those feelings stay with him when his brother, his little brother save him. Still stay inside him when he fought side by side for freedom with Luffy. Even when he fought against Akainu for daring to sully Pops’s name. Even when Pops’s sacrificing himself to give them, his children chance for safety _(that dark voice inside him whisper, to save his worthless self)_. He still, still reminded himself just how loved, how wanted he is and feels so so grateful. For having them as family, for meeting them, for everything they did for him, for taking their offer of family, companionship and more importantly their offer of love and home. 

As he laid his life for his younger brother, he couldn’t regret anything. Not if it means he wouldn’t ever feel this. This love, this acceptance from each and every person most important in his life. From his brothers, his father and his family. Even Gramps for all his fault.

Closing his eyes, he smile softly, _‘Sabo, I couldn’t wait to meet you now. I’m going to tell you all about my family. About Luffy, about Pops, Marco, Izo, Thatch. About Whitebeard Pirates. I’m going to tell you everything.’_

Slowly, he slipped into darkness.


	2. Marco POV (Regret and Hope)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there's hint of suicidal tendencies and depression. And some others. But anyway, enjoy this chapter of Marco. He's a hard hard man to write. And I might have a tiny bit problem with the ending but hope it's good enough.

Before, after Pops have rescued him, he vowed to never have any regret in his life ever. To always always live a full life. It was made easier with the fact that he’s a pirate. Pirates are selfish after all. And they can do whatever they want.  
  
It’s hard, to live a life with no regret. All he ever known before are pain and sadness. Loneliness and hopelessness. To suddenly have a whole new world opened up to him are scary. But Pops stay by his side, to sooth his pain, to try his hardest to make him happy, to chase away his loneliness, and more importantly to give him hope.  
  
He once ask, when Pops was still a stranger to him, “Why do you save me? What could you possibly get from it?” staring at him with distrust and wariness. All Pops ever did was laugh and smile warmly at him, “Because you deserves it. Everyone in this world deserves to live a free life. And, I will certainly regret it if I just let you there.”  
  
That little he, the one who just free from a world where all he know was pain, the world where all he know is a dark, lonely cage didn’t understand. Yet, the more he experience the world, the more he saw and feels all kind of feelings, slowly understand the words Pops once told him.  
  
He will always be grateful to Pops for it. For giving him a chance to live a free life. A life with no regret. A life where he could be himself, where he have people who love him and care about him. A life where he could do whatever he want, surrounded by his family.  
  
A small sad chuckle escape from his lips as he reminisce about his old life. A life where he could count on one hand about his regret and still have more than half of his fingers. If before Pops, his life is a hopeless, painful one where all he ever wished for everyday was death, then after Pops save him, all he could ever describe his life are heaven on earth.  
  
Now, he still have his family, his brothers and sisters, people that care and love him yet it feels different. All because Pops gone. Even though he have known of it, of that fact before they arrived at Marineford, it still didn’t soften the blow, the pain he feels when he lost Pops. _‘And a small part deep deep inside of his heart also mourn Ace’s death’_.  
  
If he was ask now, what his regret is, he will answer, “Letting Pops died. Unable to save Ace. Not able to avenge Pops and Ace and Thatch and so so many of his brothers and sisters that died that day in Marineford. Not being strong enough to kill that traitor Teach. Not able to keep his family together after Pops death. To regretting a lot of things and not able to live a full life, not like what Pops want for him. And most importantly, for not able to let go of his regret and hatred.” Pops would be so disappointed in him.  
  
Looking out at the sky, the green field and letting the laughter of children of Sphinx Island washed over him, he could help but feel peaceful, the first after the war. As a doctor, he know that this feeling wouldn’t last and he still haven’t fully heal. Heal from feeling like such a failure, a disappointment. From the grief of losing people important to him.  
  
Wincing, _'Pops would be so mad if he knew that I might have tried to kill Teach when I’m still weak and healing. Even I know how suicidal it is and yet I could care at the time.’_  
  
Sighing softly and letting a small smile carved on his face, somehow he didn’t feel surprised at all for being so nostalgic. Not when after he haven’t seen anyone from Whitebeard’s or have connection with Whitebeard’s for this past 2 years. The last he could ever remember was when they split up and goes their own way after failed to get revenge for Pops’s death.  
  
But hearing what Luffy, Ace’s baby brother did and what Nekomamushi want to do, _‘and there’s no way Izo won’t join him’_ , he was reminded that he wasn’t alone. Not in his grief and pain, yet unlike him who stumble and fall, they rise up and tried to live. Tried to fulfill their dreams and live a full life, a life without regret. A life that he once vowed to have.  
  
And that give him hope, a new hope for the future. That maybe, maybe even if he fail, even if he lose people important to him again, as long as he keeps on living and carry his loved ones’ will, maybe then he could be happy again. And if one day, he could meet his loved ones again, he would meet them with no any regret.

**Author's Note:**

> It might not seem like MarcoAce at first but I do intent for them to be. Just, not obvious (maybe)...I like the thought of both Ace & Marco as soulmates. And they could be, but the major theme are reincarnation only. Feels free to think of both of them as soulmate though (I know I do).


End file.
